Good Cop, Bad Cop
by RemmyThePatriot
Summary: Jason Ellis is about to make a deal that will change his entire view on the Chicago Police forever. (Full Summary Inside. The cover image is the same suit Elsa wears in the story. Rated M for violence, swearing, and potential smut in MUCH later chapters...)
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:**__** After a shootout with armed criminals, Jason Ellis wakes in a hospital to find a gorgeous blonde who mysteriously walks away without saying a thing. After his recovery, Jason employs the mysterious blonde to help him find who set him up. Little does this honest cop know that he just made a deal with the most notorious mafia boss in Chicago. Can he find the justice he seeks, or will this shifty blonde bring out his inner darkness...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chicago <strong>_

_**October, 2014**_

The city seemed almost surreal in the morning. The buildings rising above the horizon as if they were reaching for the gods. Below all of the sounds of the city seemed to be buzzing at a million miles an hour. A man was red - faced and screaming at a hot dog vendor over his ruined hot dog order, a woman was trying to drag her crying son down the street to God knows where for who knows what. Car horns blasted as profanities were screamed various drivers.

He hated this city.

But it was Jason's sworn duty to protect and serve all of it's 2.8 million citizens, assholes or not, from the crime that lurked in its streets. He pulled out his Galaxy S4 from his pocket and unlocked it. He scrolled through the apps until he came across his photo gallery. He opened it and began to scroll through the pictures, landing on a particular one of him and his girlfriend this past summer. It was at Six Flags Great America in front of The BATMAN ride. Jason had on a white Nike brand Chicago Bears t-shirt that was soaked with sweat around his neck. He had one hand in the pocket of his khaki cargo shorts, while his right foot with a Nike shoe on it crossed over his left and landed on its toe. His face was also sweaty, but most of it was covered by his reflective aviators. The bandana on his head was a bright interpretation of the American Flag. He was smiling and stood with his arm around the shoulder of a beautiful girl that stood to his right. She stood slightly shorter than him and had one of her arms around his waist with the other on her hip. She wore a blue tank top that hung low on her chest and was soaked. Her auburn hair was styled in twin braids that spilled over her shoulders and down her front. She had one of her hands on her black athletic shorts that exposed her toned, tanned legs that ran all the way down to her tennis shoes. He sat there and looked at the picture, longing for his shift to be over so he could rush back to his apartment to see her. He wanted to feel her smooth skin and to feel her lips against his as they sat on the couch and watched a movie. He hoped she would bite her lip like she always did when she was-

"Look alive, mothafucka!"

Jason quickly locked his phone as his partner, Kristoff Bjorgman, climbed into the Chevy Tahoe police cruiser with two Egg McMuffins and a coffee. He passed one of the sandwiches to Jason and unwrapped the one in his hand as they began to chow down on the cheap sandwiches and terrible coffee coffee. Jason finished and sat in silence for a few seconds before he opened his phone and looked at the same picture of he and Anna. A heavy sigh from Jason followed, and Kristoff turned to see his partner looking at his gallery.

"You thinkin' 'bout her?"

"Yeah," Jason replied. As he locked the phone again and slid it down into his pocket. "I just want to get home and hold her. Tell I love her. I'm thinking about doing it, Kris. After all this time, I finally think I have the nuts to do it." Kristoff only scrunched his face in confusion and Jason held up his hand and pointed to his ring finger. Kristoff seemed to get it as he swallowed his sandwich.

"About damn time!", he said.

"Shut the hell up! As far as I know, you're still working on gettin' outta the friend-zone with that redhead chick, Ariel," Jason replied, a slight southern accent on his tongue.

"Annyyywayyy...How long have you been together?"

" 'Bout six months now."

"You two ever have any problems?"

Before Jason could answer, the radio crackled.

"_Unit 38, do you copy, over?"_

Jason grabbed the black radio mic and pressed the key.

"This is 38, go ahead."

"_Unit 38, there is a 10-71 _(shooting) _in progress at South Loop Elementary. Numerous calls have come from inside. 10-53 _(victim down) _is confirmed, over._"

Jason turned the key and the engine roared to life. He flipped on his sirens and peeled out of the parking space leaving a trail of smoke in his wake. He pulled out into traffic and was already reaching fifty when he called back to dispatch.

"Dispatch this is 38. We are 10-76 (En route) responding Code 3. ETA is seven minutes, over."

"_10-4"_

The car careened down streets, narrowly avoiding a car as it tried to run a red light. Jason continued to fly down the road as the speedometer climbed to seventy. As he made the tight turn on to West 14th Street, the back end of the car kicked around and slammed into a light-post. Jason ignored the shattered glass, Kristoff's screaming, and the pain in his own left arm. All that was on his mind was the safety of the children of that school. Although he had never had kids, Jason had always felt protective over them and tried to protect them just a little more. They were so precious, and always so innocent, especially around cops.

The car flew up street. He saw there were already windows shot out and blood splattered in some cases. He turned the wheel hard left and turned to his partner.

"Hold on!" he shouted.

He hurled the car against the chain-link fence of the school yard and plowed through it. The front windshield shattered and Jason let go of the wheel to hold his lacerated face. He tried to correct his mistake, but the car went into a slide and slammed trunk first int a huge oak tree. The good news that came out of all the destruction was that the car had slid onto the playground and was sitting broadsided with the passenger side facing the school, which was less than forty yards away. All of a sudden, a window busted out from the school and a spray of gunfire erupted.

"Shit!" Kristoff shouted as he scrambled out behind Jason through the driver side door. Bullets pinged off of the sides of the SUV and glass shattered everywhere. Jason drew his Colt Python revolver and leaned over the hood and laid down three rounds of suppression fire. As he fired, he saw numerous children laying dead or dying in their own blood. He almost threw up but was brought back to reality when a bullet whizzed right by his ear. He ducked down and contemplated his next move as his partner loaded his shotgun. Kristoff stood and fired at the school through the driver side and passenger window. He ducked after two shots and reloaded.

Jason grabbed his radio and keyed the mic. "Calling all units within the vicinity of West Fourteenth. There are officers here under heavy fire with numerous 10-53s for juveniles. Assistance is required but be aware, the situation is 10-29h (severe hazard). Over."

Not even the radio crackled with any static waiting for a response. It was if the mic had died, but he checked and saw it was on.

_What the hell?_

There was a loud crash as Jason sprung up with his weapon drawn and pointed at the back door that had been kicked open. A grown man was wearing a ski mask and combat pants with boots and holding a gun at a little girl with dirty blonde hair standing there screaming and crying for mercy. Jason's heart stopped for two seconds as he unhesitatingly moved out from behind the vehicle, and pulled the hammer back on his revolver. The man pulled the little girl's hair tighter and chambered a round in his own weapon. Jason stopped moving, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"**_DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!_**", he screamed.

"Fuck this city!" was the only reply he got.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The finger on the trigger twitched just enough to pull the lever back and discharge the weapon. The screaming stop almost instantly. A quick splatter of blood spurted from the girl's head as the thug released her hair. She fell, eyes closed, to the ground a lifeless heap. Her whole life, that boy she hoped to meet one day, the family she wanted to start, the job she would want to have, all ended with a single shot. As she lay on the ground, Jason watched as the blood poured from her head and dirtied her blouse and skirt. Her hair went from dirty blonde to blood red as her face grew paler by the second. All Jason could manage was a scream.

Another shot rang out.

Jason felt a electrifying pain in his left collarbone as he screamed and fell to the ground.

_No. No, this can't be happening. Anna, I need to get home to Anna!  
><em>

He grabbed at his chest, but found that the bullet had struck his vest and he wasn't dead. Relived at his new found knowledge he turned his attention to the criminal with the firearm standing in front of him. He lifted his weapon at the assailant, who was now targeting his shotgun-wielding partner, and fired twice. The thug twitched and fell to the ground as a bullet ricocheted off of the pavement at Jason's feet. A second and third thug had appeared in the door and were firing at the officers with handguns and automatic rifles. Jason scrambled to his feet and opened for on the suspects, killing one and putting the other on the ground, motionless in the doorway.. He turned to his partner who was shocked at the fast killing spree that had just occurred as he walked around to meet his partner.

"You alright?" Kristoff shouted, his shotgun slung over his shoulder.

Jason turned to face his partner that ran toward him as he reloaded his revolver. He looked up at him with eyes that seemed to plead with him. "Kris, you don't tell Anna about a damn thing that happened here. You hear me? Not a goddamned th-"

_**BOOM!**_

"AGHH!" Jason fell to his back as he gripped at his side, trying to rip the pain straight from his side. At his new angle, he could clearly see the third gunman with his Glock pistol out aimed at where he was once standing. Now aimed at Kristoff, he fired once but missed his target, the bullet pinging off of the police car. This mistake gave Bjorgmann enough time to draw his weapon and gun down the lone shooter. After at least five gunshots, the victim fell. This time lifeless. Kristoff now knelt before his bleeding partner, whose breathing had become quite shallow. He ripped open his uniform, and removed his vest from the spot of question. He grabbed the mic on his shoulder and practically shouted the hurried message over to dispatch.

"Emergency! Emergency! We have an officer down at South Loop Elementary! I repeat, we have an officer down! I need medical assistance immediately!"

Not caring about any possible response from the department, he went back to applying force to the gunshot wound. The bullet had hit Jason just below his left armpit. Where his vest didn't protect him. He started to shush him and reassure his safety.

"Hey, hey! Stay with me here. C'mon man! You gotta stay awake and...go home to Anna. Remember? You want to tell her you love her. You can't do that if you're dead, right? So stay with me."

Blackness seemed to creep in around the sides of Jason's eyes and his eyelids began to flutter shut. The sound of sirens could be made out in the distance, but they were still minutes away. Kristoff's voice became muffled even more and his eyes were now about to close. The last image running through his head was the image of he and Anna in front of the BATMAN.

_Anna, wherever you are, this end honey. I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore_

_"I love you Anna."_


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke in a bed.

_What the hell? I was on pavement. I was in my blood, and there were dead ki-_

The thought was cut short when something - rather someone - had thrown themselves on to Jason and was giving him a huge bear hug. As his eyes opened, he saw a mess of copper color hair and smelled the scent of sweet chocolates. Only one person he knew would be the first to throw themselves at him as soon as he wakes up. Only one person he knew smelled so heavily of chocolate and had such a mane of auburn hair.

"Hey Feisty Pants," he said with a raspy voice. At the sound of him speaking, Anna broke the hug and pulled back to look him in the eye. She had been crying, because her mascara was running along with her smeared eye shadow. Her face was red and puffy and her eyes were still moist, but they were starting to tear up again. She looked for a few more seconds before she crashed her lips against his. It was relief to Jason to feel her so close to him again and to know she was still there for him. She pulled out of the kiss and hugged him again. Her head rested on his shoulder as she began to shake with sobs again.

"Oh-o-oh m-my God! Y-y-you're alive! I thought I had lost you!"

Jason pushed out of her shoulder to look at her. Although he may not have looked that good with his one piece patients robe and stubby chin, she was still a thing of beauty. She had on a white long sleeve sweater that wore a bit big on her. She also had on a chocolate covered scarf that sat under her long flowing auburn hair with the little white streak she had flowing down the right side. of her head. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans that ran down and met her knee high boots. She pulled him in for another hug as he finally came to the realization of what happened.

"Anna, where's Kris? Is he ok-"

A shy voice came from the doorway.

"Look alive, mothafucka."

Anna turned to Kristoff standing there in his uniform with his black nylon police jacket on over it. He leaned up against the wall and smiled as Jason gave a sigh of relief. He walked over to the foot of the bed and picked up the clipboard. He studied it and cleared his throat and did his best impression of an official doctor as he could.

"Well Mr. Ellis, I can without a doubt confirm you have a severe case of CFU."

Jason and Anna looked at each other with confused looks before turning their gazes to Kristoff. "CFU?" Jason asked.

"Completely Fucked Up."

"Actually, I believe it's my job to make that determination," a British sounding voice came from the door as a man about as tall as Anna walked in. The man had black hair that was worn with a messy look. He wore a Purple shirt with a bright green tie that was covered by a purple sweater vest. The man, only of about 28, wore skinny khaki pants that ran all the way down to his squared off but long black dress shoes that seemed to make a soft clicking nose whenever he walked. His white lab coat seemed to fit the outfit he was wearing, and flowed in the wind like a superhero's cape. He took the clipboard from Kristoff as he walked around to the opposite side of the bed from where Anna was sprawled out on. The doctor looked at a few sheets before dropping the clipboard to his side and turning his gaze to the bed-ridden cop that lay before him. Once he saw that Jason was actually awake his green eyes seemed to explode like fireworks with happiness.

"Oh Mr. Ellis! So nice to see you awake and fully functioning again! You started to scare us all a little bit. Oh, dear me, where are my manners? Let me start again." He extended his had to Jason for a handshake. "Hello sir. I'm Doctor Olaf Chilldres III, your doctor here at the Cook County Hospital. But please, call me Olaf."

Jason took his hand and returned the favor with a firm handshake that surprised Olaf a little.

"Officer Jason Ellis, Chicago PD."

"Ah yes." The happiness in his eyes seemed to vanish all at once as he looked at Anna and Kristoff and back to his patient. "Now, I think I have some explaining to do." He went and sat down in the arm chair next to Jason's bed and crossed his leg over his other. He looked at the clipboard and set it down as he began to speak.

"On Thursday October 2nd, you were brought into the Emergency Room with a gunshot wound to your left underarm. You had already lost over half a liter of blood and were still bleeding profusely when you arrived. We immediately accepted you into the surgery ward and began to operate. As we began, we found a .40 caliber bullet that had pierced one of your major veins near your heart. We were able to remove it, but when we did you began to bleed even more. The bullet was acting a plug apparently, and we pulled the cork. You ended up losing another quarter liter of blood before it stopped. When we wheeled you to your room, your brain went into an emergency lock-down mode, and well..."

"What happened, Doc?"

"Your body had a rare instance where the body locked itself down in order to repair itself. You went into a coma and have not left that bed in three weeks. It is Thursday the 23rd of October today. On the tenth of your coma however, your heart rate dropped to about five beats a minutes. We began to panic and soon, It dropped to just 1 beat a minute. The weird thing was, your brain did this in order to try and direct all energy in the body to make the final push to seal the now healed vein. This rare occurrence went on for almost four hours. Then at the end of your fourth hour, you flat-lined." All Jason could do was try to comprehend that he had in some way cheated death and home come back. Anna had begun to cry again remembering the event. Jason brought her in for a tight and warm hung as he shushed her. Olaf sighed and continued. "We thought you were gone, but then you begin to beat again, this time at a normal rate. You continued to recover and well, here we are. Your vital signs are surprisingly well, and you should be able to get home soon." Olaf stood and walked around to the foot of the bed with the clipboard in hand. Jason finally mustered the strength in his weak body to sit up and face the doctor. He ran his finver through his brown hair and rubbed the stubble on his chin.

"How long 'till I can go home on my leave?" Jason asked.

Olaf looked at his clipboard and thought for a second. He looked back at the cop and shrugged. "You can choose one of two options. If you want, I can begin to check you out now, and you can be gone in - What is it now, 6:45? Yes. - I can have you out in about an hour and a half. Or, you can stay the night and we will administer more painkillers in order to numb the wound and you can leave tomorrow morning bright and early. It's your choice, sir."

Jason sat in his bed for many minutes and pondered in thought. If he left now, he'd be with Anna, which was what he wanted in the first place. He wanted to get home, but he knew if he wasn't 100%, chances were he would be right back here in no time flat. He turned to Anna and cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped away the last few remaining tears with his thumb.

"Anna, I'm only gonna be here one more night. Alright? I'll be fine. Nothing'll happen. Just go home and get some rest, okay?" Anna nodded and brought him in for a gentle kiss before grabbing her purse and walking to the door. Before she could leave, Jason spoke up again, this time to Kristoff.

"Yo Kris. Make sure she goes home. Give her a police escort or something." Kristoff nodded and gave a little salute to his injured partner before walking Anna out of the room. Olaf coughed and walked to the wall and turned off the lights in the room except for the lamp to the left of Jason on his nightstand.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get some rest. Sleep well, Mister Ellis. You've got a big day tomorrow!"

With that Olaf left the room, his shoes softly clicking as he strode down the hall. Now that the room was free of people, the noise levelseemed to increase by over 400%. The beeping of the machines and the droning of the intercom in the hall seemed to want to keep everyone in this hospital awake until kingdom come. But as time went on, Jason slowly found himself letting his eyes flutter shut, and before long the blissfulness of sleep enveloped him.

* * *

><p>There was a soft noise that rang out in the room just loud enough for Jason to hear. His eyes cracked open and he yawned. After the adjustment to the dim light in the room, he noticed a figure next to him in the armchair. He strained to see, but the lamp light did help. Whoever it was, they were definitely in the higher class. They had on snow white slacks that came down to black shoes. As he looked up the body of the stranger, he found they were wearing a full three-piece white suit. The vest was crisply buttoned and the jacket sat open and over the vest. A light blue 19th century style high collar shirt sat under the vest, and had a crisp white tie over it. The necktie was held in place by a beautiful sliver tie pin that was in the shape of an eight point snowflake. In fact, pins of the same design sat on both lapels of the jacket, but one was covered with...<p>

A blonde braid of hair?

Jason's immidiately jumped up to the strangers face. She was an absolute thing of beauty. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a long braid that spilled over her left shoulder and down to about her bust. Her skin was almost almost as pale as the suit she was wearing, but it had just enough tone to make it stick out from the actual fabric itself. And then be made the mistake of looking into her eyes. They were so intense that he thought they might bore into his head and kill him. They seemed to fluxuate from a happy, light, and cheerful sky blue to a dark, ruthless, and downright dangerous blue. She simply sighed and smiled when she realized he was awake and staring.

"Oh Jason, I think you and I are going to have alot of fun together." Even her voice sounded enchanting.

_She should be a seductress, not a girl in a frickin' business suit._

But when he turned his attention back to the gorgeous blonde in front of him, she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason barely slept a wink after his visit from "her". His mind raced with a million questions that were hellbent on keeping his eyes open through the night.

_Who was she? Where does she live? How did she make me feel that...weak?_

After a near two-hour attempt, Jason was finally able to clear his head enough to let his eyelids slide closed. They were closed for only a few seconds before what seemed like a dream began.

* * *

><p><em>Jason was in a black room with only a single light from somewhere in the distance above shining light into a circle around him. He was seated in a chair dressed in his police uniform. It was covered in the blood that had stained his uniform from the shootout. His revolver was drawn and he had his thumb on the hammer, ready to cock it and fire. The sound of soft footsteps could be heard in the distance. He went to lift his revolver but relaxed when he saw who moved toward him. He wanted to holster his weapon, but he couldn't move his arm in order to slide his weapon into the lather holster that hung from his belt. Jason let out a shaky breath as the figure materialized out of the darkness.<br>_

_The girl from the hospital room sauntered toward him out of the darkness. She wore a pair of white skinny jeans with a black tank-top that hung down to just above her breasts. She walked closer to him as his eyes grew wide as dinner plates. The girl made over to him in the chair and looked him over. He didn't know or feel it, but was apparently he was sweating. She sat down on his right thigh and pushed herself against his chest. Her eyes fluctuated from the bright and cheerful blue to blue that seemed laced with...lust.  
><em>

_"Who are you?" Jason asked with a shaky breath._

_She weaved her fingers in his thick brown hair and he could feel her breath ghost across his lips. His sweating seemed to increase as soon as his pulse quickened. Her eyes seemed to grow dark and she smirked._

_"Oh Jason. You and I are going to have so much fun," she said in a husky voice.  
><em>

_She crashed her lips onto Jason's as he was about to speak. She ran her hands all through his hair as she continued to kiss him. Her hands began to creep down his chest as she pushed her tongue into Jason's mouth. A deep guttural moan spilled from her lips as she continued to force herself upon Jason. She looked out to his arm that held the revolver to the side. The girl shifted her position on Jason to where she straddled both of his hips. She took the gun from his hand and gave a look that turned his mind blank and his legs to jelly. Her seductive look remained as she tossed the gun off into the distance. She crashed her lips back to Jason's for a brief time before letting out a growl-like chuckle. Her hands rested on his badge as she broke the kiss._

_She reached for her tank-top and pulled at the bottom of it. As the fabric slid up her stomach, showing off the toned pale skin, a incredibly bright light flashed..._

* * *

><p>Jason's eyes opened suddenly as he sprang up in bed. He looked around and found that he was in his hospital room. The sunlight of the early morning light was peaking over the horizon through the blotched skyline. He looked up at the clock and found that the time was 7:45. He sighed as he flipped on the TV to the Local News. He watched for a few minutes before Olaf walked in dressed in a blue shirt with a red bowtie and black suspenders under his usual white lab coat. He saw the TV was on looked to the bed, but saw that Jason had moved to the armchair. He smiled warmly as he leaned against the table.<p>

"Good Morning, Mr. Ellis! Get a good nights sleep, did we?" he asked with a cheery smile.

_NO! I was visited by gorgeous blonde, I was up half the night thinking about her, and to top it off I had a dream of her and I kissing each other! So the answer is no!_

"Yeah. Slept like a rock."

"Oh good! Well, Miss Christian called and said she would be here in about half an hour. She left you a change of clothes a few weeks ago when you checked in along with a toiletries kit for you to freshen up with. So why don't you clean yourself up while I start on the the check-out paperwork. I'll be back to escort you down to the lobby for your transportation."

"That's usually my job, Doc," Jason said with a chuckle. Olaf laughed as he nodded and walked out of the room. Jason regained his breath and grabbed the black duffle bag that sat next to his bed. On it sat a note:

_I love you,_

_ Anna_

Jason smiled as he removed the small shaving kit from the pack. He pulled out the shaving cream and observed his whisker ridden face. Chin was a mess with an unkempt goatee that was ridden with light gray and brown hairs. His stroked his chin once before he began to lather his face with the shaving cream. After a few minutes of careful shaving, he wiped the last remnants of the cream from his face. He took the gel from the back and proceeded put his hair back in to the "Grimes 1x01" look as he called it. He looked through the bag and pulled out the clothes. He slipped on the dark blue jeans with his black dress shoes. He put on the white undershirt and then buttoned the grey and red plaid shirt. He put on the jean jacket from the bag and left the bathroom. He opened the bathroom door to find Olaf writing on a clipboard. He heard the bathroom door click shut and he looked up and motioned to the door. Olaf and Jason walked down to the lobby and walked out of the door to find Anna leaning against Jason's custom 2014 Chevy Impala LTZ. Olaf turned to Jason and handed him the clipboard. Jason seemed to be confused as Olaf explained.

"If you would sign down at the bottom, then you will be officially released from the care of myself and everyone here at CCH." Jason quickly scribbled his name on to the paper and handed the clipboard back to Olaf who extended his arm to Jason, much to his surprise. "Thank you for your service, Mr. Ellis. Your heroism is commendable."

Jason shrugged and took the handshake from Olaf. "I'm no hero. I'm just a cop whose luck finally went to shit." Olaf chuckled, but then lowered his voice to a more serious tone.

"My daughter goes to South Loop. You saved her entire class from being the next class to be used as a shooting gallery." Jason let out a little gasp as he embraced him in a warm hug. Olaf actually began to cry a little as he embraced the cop. "My baby girl was next to be killed by those fuckers. B-because of you, I can go home h-her and my wife and hold them in my arms, and we can b-be a f-family." He stood there hugging each other for a few more moments before Jason awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Okay Doc. This is getting weird now." Olaf sniffled one more time before breaking the hug. He shook Jason's hand and released him. Jason walked away from Olaf towards Anna and his car.

"Mr. Ellis! If you ever need assistance with anything, well," he made a wide gesture to the hospital behind him, "You know where to find me." Jason gave a little salute to the Doctor that turned from him and strode back into the huge building. Jason walked across the street to where his girlfriend was standing. He quickened his pace and by the time he was grabbing Anna up in a hug, he was already sprinting. They stood in front of the hospital in each others arms for a few minutes before they got into Jason's car. Much to his protest, Anna insisted that she drive him to lunch. After a few minutes of silent driving, the couple pulled up outside Jason's favorite bar and grill: Cactus Bar and Grill.

Anna parked the car outside of the shop and the two walked in and were seated. Jason ordered his regular Shrimp Po' Boy sandwich, while Anna simply ordered a simple cheeseburger. As they received their drinks, Anna looked at Jason with her big, innocent teal eyes.

"I heard what Olaf told you. You really should think of yourself as a hero. You saved so many kids with your sacrifice."

"And I'm sure you heard what I told him. I just ran out of luck. I'm no hero. I just did what I am sworn to do," Jason retorted.

Anna smiled at him mischievously as a smile creeped onto her lips. "Well as a boyfriend, what are you obliged to do with me?"

Jason caught onto the idea and gently pressed his lips onto Anna's. The kiss was gentle and sweet, quite unlike the one he had dreamed about in his dream the previous night. Had it not been for what happened a few seconds after Jason kissed Anna, he was content with just sitting here like this.

"Excuse me, sir," came the voice of a child. Jason pulled away from Anna and looked to the source of the noise. A small boy, only of about five or six years of age, stood just to the side of their table with a piece of cloth in his hands with a large smile on his face. "Are you Officer Ellis?"

Jason seemed taken aback by the child's question, wondering how the child knew him. "Why, yes. Yeah I'm Officer Ellis," Jason said, the answer sounding more like a question.

The child extended the cloth towards Jason along with a pen. "Could you please sign my super-hero cape?" Jason seemed to be in shock as Anna just smiled and chuckled quietly to herself.

"Now, wouldn't you want this signed by a real hero? Like Superman or Batman?" Jason asked as he neatly signed his name on the fabric.

The boy furiously shook his head as he smiled at Jason. "You saved my friends from those scary men. You are a hero to me." He grabbed Jason by the neck and pulled him into a hug. Jason pulled out from the hug and looked at the child, whose eyes shone as brightly as his smile. Jason reached into his back pocket and slid an item into the hand of the little boy.

"Well now you can be a hero too, kid." The kid gasped with excitement as he opened his hand and found a Chicago Police badge nestled in his hands. The child grabbed Jason into one more hug as he bounded off to a table somewhere to find his parents. As Jason shifted his seat back to the table, he saw Anna wearing an "I-told-you-so" look. Jason was about to speak to his redheaded girlfriend, but his food arrived to the table. And as Jason had known all his life, lunch was a time to eat, not talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What's up guys? So here is my new Crime/Frozen FanFic. This story is going to be my Pride and Joy for a little bit, so I might put my other stories (_The Drums of Winter _and _Indiana Jones_). Oh, and the fluffy story TDOW, yeah, this isn't it. If you couldn't tell by the first chapter, this is not a K rated story. It's rated M for a reason. So as always, please leave a review to let me know what you think, and feel free to PM me with any ideas you may have.**

* * *

><p><strong>This is my last update until probably early-mid January, so...<br>**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**


End file.
